1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a rack-mount server system.
2. Description of Related Art
A rack-mount server system includes a rack, a plurality of server units slidably mounted to the rack, a fan module attached to a rear side of the rack for heat dissipation of the server units, and a plurality of power units received in the rack to supply power to the server units. Traditionally, each of the power units can be self-cooled with a fan included in the power unit. However, heat-dissipation capacity of the fan of the power unit is limited by the size of the power unit. Therefore, the power unit may not be self-cooled effectively with the increasing output power of the power unit.